


And Baby Makes Four

by Texang



Series: Marital Bliss [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Loving Marriage, Roleplay, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texang/pseuds/Texang
Summary: If you haven't read Part 1 of this series, you may want to start there. It's not a must but this is a sequel so it might feel more cohesive if you do.Nicole and Waverly are new parents. The exhaustion and stress of being a full time mother is taking it's toll on Waverly so Nicole does what she can to help .





	1. And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. I decided to make this a series and start this section with Waverly and Nicole about 6 months into motherhood. As a mother myself I can say with confidence those first few months are a mixture of hell and bliss and I'm not even the mom that had to give birth. lol I hope you enjoy the Haught-Earp families journey. There's no sex in this chapter but chapter three will be all about the sexy-time.
> 
> ***If you haven't read Part 1 of this series, you may want to start there. It's not a must but this is a sequel so it might feel more cohesive if you do.***

Nicole was woken from a deep sleep by a blood curdling scream. Jumping out of bed she looked at the other side and found it empty. “Waverly?!” she called, grabbing a flashlight and rushing towards the sound of crying. “Waverly, sweetheart?! Is everything okay?” Opening the door to the nursery, Nicole found her wife, a baby on each breast, tears streaming down her face as the screamers were finally content.

“Honey, are you okay?” Nicole asked as she knelt next to the over sized rocker where she liked to feed their six month old twins.  
Waverly continued to cry as Nicole gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Can you please take Willow? I think she’s done and is just trying to take my nipple clean off at this point.”

“Let me wash my hands real quick.” Nicole said as she stepped into the bathroom across the hall from the nursery. When they were clean she slipped a finger into the little suckers mouth to break the suction and gently took the baby from her mother. “I’m so sorry this has been so hard on you, baby. I wish there was more I could do to help. Why didn’t you wake me up when you got up to feed them? I can at least try to keep one occupied while the other eats.”

Leaning her head back against the chair, Waverly readjusted her son in her arms now that he was the only baby taking up real estate. “You’ve got to get sleep now that you’re back at work, baby. The last thing I need is to worry about you out on patrol half asleep. I worry about you enough already.”

“Awww baby, you don’t need to worry about me. You forget that now that I’m Sheriff I’m warming the seat at my desk way more than I’m out putting myself in danger. You’re the one taking care of these little monsters all day, only getting bits of sleep here and there. Let me help you when I’m home. It’s hard to be at work knowing you’re dealing with everything all on your own.”

Waverly reached out a hand to Nicole who immediately took it and planted a gentle kiss on her soft knuckles. “I love you, Nic. Even though I’m exhausted and at my whits end, I feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. It’s easy to forget when I’m literally elbow deep in everything gross that comes out of a baby every day but I am. You are the best wife in the world and we have the most beautiful, wonderful babies ever born. I’m just a lucky girl.” With that the new mother started to cry again.

Nicole’s heart broke. She knew Waverly was exhausted and her hormones were all out of whack but it still made her feel helpless to not be able to help relieve her burden more than she already did. Waverly was the strongest woman she knew but the last few months had really taken it out of her.

When they first found out they were having twins it was a shock. Nicole had installed plumbing and electricity to the cabin and had added a master bedroom but the nursery and what they thought would be a guest room were only partially done. They had hoped to finish everything and be moved in before the baby was born but after finding out there were two and then Waverly having complications a few months into the pregnancy that required she be on bed rest, those plans were put on hold. With Winter coming, Nicole still had to get not only one but two houses ready and since Waverly wasn’t able to leave bed for extended periods of time the task fell squarely on her shoulders alone. Thankfully their extended family was more than willing to lend a hand when they could.

The day Waverly went into labor Nicole was at the cabin getting the pipes wrapped up as the first winter snow started to fall. Under normal circumstances she never would have waited that long to do it but there just hadn’t been time. When she got the call from Waverly that her water had broken she dropped what she was doing and jumped into their Jeep, driving as fast as the slippery roads would allow.

The labor was several hours long and more than once Nicole was ushered out of the room because they thought they might lose the love of her life but thankfully an Earp is just too stubborn to go out like that. Finally the babies were there, in Waverly’s arms and they all snuggled together as a family for the first time.

Since the complications required the doctors to deliver the babies with a cesarean section, the recovery took a bit longer than they had anticipated. For the first few days Waverly was so exhausted she pretty much only woke up to feed the babies but gradually she began to regain her strength. As the days passed she became more and more active.

Nicole was able to stay home with her family for the first five months to allow Waverly time to adjust to being a new mother and get her body back in working order but the last few weeks since she went back to work had been overwhelming for her wife. It broke Nicole’s heart that she couldn’t be home to help but she knew she had no choice. They had talked about how long Waverly would take off before they decided to start trying to get pregnant and Waverly was adamant that she wanted to take a full year to bond. Nicole was glad she was making that sacrifice for their children but she knew the reality of being cooped up in the house without adult interaction was taking a toll on the usually social woman.

“Are you ready for the next one? I think he’s done, too.” Waverly asked as she popped her nipple out of his mouth and burped him over her shoulder.

Nicole gently kissed Willow’s cheek before setting her in the crib and walking back to take Wyatt from her drowsy wife. “Hey sweetie,” she said as she pulled her son into her arms, “why don’t you let me take you out on a date Saturday. I’m sure Aunt Wynonna and Uncle Doc will be more than happy to watch the babies while we have a night out.”

Once both of their children were settled Nicole picked her wife up out of the chair. The smaller woman snuggled into her as she carried her limp body back to their bedroom.

“Can we sleep? I would love to just sleep and have sex. Is that weird? Would it be weird if I slept while we had sex and you can wake me up for the orgasm?”

Nicole laughed but knew Waverly was only half joking. “Are you able to pump enough breast milk to feed the babies for a whole day?”

“Yes” Waverly said through a yawn. “Since we’ve started them on solids I think I can definitely do that. Why?”

“Because I’m going to take care of the kiddos during the day while you sleep and then take you out to a nice dinner while Auntie and Uncle watch them in the evening. Sound like a plan?”

Waverly’s eyes welled up like she was about to start crying again. “You really are the best wife ever.”

Nicole kissed her forehead as she tucked her wife into her body and pulled the covers over them so she could try to get a couple more hours of sleep before her alarm went off and she had to get ready for work. “I feel exactly the same, my love.”


	2. And Baby Makes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly care for their little ones in preparation for their first big night out since becoming parents.

The sound of her babies laughing filled Waverly’s heart to bursting as she walked down the hall towards the living room where her wife was spending tummy time with their six month old twins. “Hey guys, how’s it going? House isn’t on fire and I don’t see blood so I assume things are good.”

“Things are awesome, Mommy. We were just about to have bottles. Would you mind watching them while I get it ready?” Nicole asked as she jumped up from the carpet and leaned down to kiss her wife on the lips.

“No need sweetheart, the milk factory has arrived! Besides, as glorious as the sleep you so graciously allowed me to have was, I miss my little monsters and desperately need some mommy time. Why don’t you see if Willow will eat some of those smashed peas while I feed Wyatt. When I’m done with him I’ll try feeding her but I’m not positive she’s going to want it. He’s not so sure he’s ready to leave the breast but she’s been less and less interested.”

“Come on sweetie.” Nicole said as she picked up their daughter and headed for the kitchen. “You and I are going to be eating steak together before you know it!” 

Waverly laughed as she sat on the couch with their son and pulled up her shirt to feed him. “Don’t turn that sweet girl into a raging carnivore. Too much red meat isn’t good for either one of you.”

“I’ll do my best but I’m pretty sure this little girl is going to be who she’s going to be no matter what I do. We’re so going to have our hands full with this one.”

“Tell me about it! She’s got too much of her Aunt Wynonna in her.”

Nicole buckled the squirrelly baby into her seat before pulling the jar of smashed peas from the pantry. Although slightly smaller than her brother, the ginger haired little girl was already proving to be a spitfire. “I can’t believe she likes peas.” Nicole said as she made a gagging sound.

“Honey! No making faces about the super healthy food, Momma. She’s little but she’ll start to figure stuff out sooner than you think. If Momma thinks it’s yuck, maybe it’s yuck and it’s not. It’s super good for you, yummy food.”

“Okay, okay.” Nicole said with a pout as she held her breath and scooped a spoon full of the glop into Willow’s mouth. “Being a parent is hard.”

“Is pretending to not be disgusted by peas going to be what breaks you?”

Nicole grimaced as smashed peas dribbled down the babies mouth. “It might.”

“You’re such a weirdo about food. What kind of crazy person likes sauerkraut and Brussels sprouts but can’t stand Jello and peas?”

“Someone with class and good taste, that’s who.” Nicole said as she gave her wife a wink. “Are you done, noodle?” she asked her daughter as she cleaned up her face and put everything away. “Ready to trade Noodle for Doodle?”

“I’m not sure about these nicknames you’ve come up with.” Waverly said as she looked down at her sleeping son and gently removed the nipple from his mouth. “This boy takes after his momma. Put a good meal in his tummy and he’s out like a light.”

Smiling, Nicole carried Willow over to her mommy and carefully swapped her out for little Wyatt. “Should I wake him up and try to feed him or just let him sleep?”

“It’s actually nap time so just let him sleep. I’ll ask Doc to try to feed him peas tonight to see if he’ll eat them. I’m gradually trying to replace more and more of their feedings with food but Wyatt and I have had a harder time with it than this wild little girl.” As if on cue, Willow laughed out loud and grabbed Waverly’s lip. “Ow! No, sweetie. Mommy needs that. Gentle.” She cooed as she pulled the little hand away from her face. Uncovering her other breast she settled her daughter in her lap as she encouraged her to latch on.

Nicole smiled warmly at her family as she burped her son over her shoulder. “At least you’re on the home stretch now that they’re eating food. You’ve done an amazing job with all this breast feeding. I can’t even imagine how difficult it must be. I know the kiddos would have grown up big and strong without it but this sacrifice you’ve made hasn’t gone unnoticed and was for sure an awesome thing you’ve done.”

“You always make me feel so good, baby. Always. It’s like your super power.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Nicole said as she patted Wyatt’s back. “Hey…” she started before she heard a burp and felt warm wet liquid run down her back and seep through her shirt. “Okay, so I’m going to go clean up this little peanut and take a shower. Care to join me?”

Looking down Waverly could see Willow had also fallen asleep. Kissing the sweetest little baby cheek ever, she stood and gently burped her daughter as she followed Nicole up the stairs.

 

####################################

 

“How did it go?” Nicole asked as Waverly set the baby monitor on the edge of the sink and started to undress.

“Good. They’re both fast asleep. I can’t believe Wynonna and Doc agreed to watch them for us. Have they forgotten how difficult babies are or is one just so much easier than two.”

Nicole snorted a laugh as she opened the shower door and helped her wife inside. “I think they just love us and their niece and nephew and probably don’t realize what they’ve signed up for. We better make this night a good one because it may be awhile before we get another. How was your nap earlier?” Nicole asked as she poured shampoo in her hand and started to wash her wife’s long brunette hair.

“God, I love it when you do that. Your fingers are so strong.” Waverly said as her eyes rolled back in her head from pleasure. “It was incredible. I’m actually starting to feel like a real person again instead of an ogre under a bridge.”

“You’re anything but an ogre under the bridge, my love. Maybe a sexy hot chick under a bridge but I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not so we’ll just leave it at not an ogre.” Nicole finished rinsing her hair and lathered up her hands with liquid soap.

“Probably a good bet Casanova.” Waverly laughed as her wife rubbed big, strong, soapy hands all over her sore breasts and started to massage them. “Oh my god, baby. That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever felt in my life.”

Leaning against the smaller womans back and pulling her in close to continue the massage, Nicole quietly spoke into Waverly’s ear in a deep voice that vibrated against her skin. “You feel so good, my love. I don’t want you to forget that even though you’re an incredible mother, you’re also the sexiest woman I know. This whole experience has honestly only made me want you even more. I’m not sure if that makes me a weirdo or not because I’ve heard it’s hard to separate mother of your children from woman you want to do dirty things to but I’m having no problem separating those two aspects of you. When I see you with our children my heart melts and I’m full to bursting with love. When we’re alone I just want to try to get you pregnant again even though I’m missing some vital equipment. It won’t stop me from giving it the ol’ college try, I can tell you that for sure.”

“You’re not missing all the equipment, honey. We just keep it in a drawer when we aren’t using it and it can’t actually get me pregnant. If anyone could figure out how to do it though, it would be you.” Waverly moaned as she pulled one of Nic’s hands from her breast down to her trimmed mound.

“Look at you all trimmed and tidy for me.” Nicole said as she slipped a finger into the wet slit between Waverly’s legs.

“I had hoped things would head in this direction tonight so I made sure I was ready for anything.”

“Anything?” Nicole asked as she teased her wife’s ass with a wet finger.

“Whoa Sailor, we’ll have to see about that. I’m for sure not taking that option off the table, though. Let’s see how the rest of the evening goes.”

Nicole laughed as she backed Waverly up to the bench in the side of the shower and lowered her down to sit with her legs spread wide. Kneeling in front of her she used her thumbs to open the delicate folds and take the swollen clit into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Waverly said as she threaded her fingers in Nicole’s hair and pulled her head against her clit. “I missed this so much. You are so fucking good at that. Yet another thing you’re gifted at.”

“This gift is all for you, my love.” Nicole said as she licked and sucked like her life depended on it.

As she felt her climax approaching, Waverly scooted down the bench until she was barely teetering on the edge. Nicole lifted the muscular legs and draped them over her broad shoulders as she gently slipped a finger inside her eager passage. “Is this okay, sweetheart?” She asked, checking in to make sure she wasn’t hurting the smaller woman.

“It’s fine. It’s awesome. Don’t stop.” Waverly said as her toes started to curl and her thighs began to quiver. “You aren’t going to hurt me, baby. I’m all healed and ready to be fucked.”

Nicole groaned at the admission and added a second finger next to the first. “I love fucking you, baby. I love being inside you. I missed you so much. I love you so fucking much.”

Waverly felt her orgasm crest and as a wave of pleasure came over her. “Fuck!!” She yelled before realizing she had to be quieter before she woke their babies. 

Both parents were completely still for a minute, listening to the baby monitor for signs of stirring in the nursery but when nothing happened, Waverly sunk the rest of the way down to straddle Nicole’s lap on the shower floor.

“You’re loud.” Nicole teased as Waverly placed kisses all over her wife’s face. “Super loud.”

“That’s not my fault. I can’t help it if I married a fucking stud that makes me come so hard I feel like I’ll pass out.”

“I guess you get a pass then.” Nicole said with a wink.

“So modest.” Waverly laughed as they held each other under the warm water of the shower.


	3. And Baby Makes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a much needed date away from their six month old twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was delayed. I took my family to visit Grandma and Grandpa and somehow wasn't in the space to write about sex while I was there. lol I hope this was worth the wait. 
> 
> ** Trigger Warning ** The sex scene towards the end is kinda two parts. The second part (you'll know because it'll be after the first orgasm lol) has some role playing with a superior/subordinate very consensual theme. Probably don't really need this trigger warning but just in case, if that kind of thing bothers you stop after the first orgasm. lol

The smells and sounds seemed familiar but Nicole’s surroundings felt foreign as she escorted her beautiful wife into their favorite restaurant. There was a time, a lifetime ago it seemed, when they would have date night there at least once every couple months but now that they were new parents the world outside work, their house or the park seemed like a different planet.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Waverly asked as they stepped into the tiled foyer.

“Yeah.” Nicole said, mustering her most reassuring smile possible. “I’m just a little thrown about being in the world of adults. I know I’ve been going to work but when I’m there I’ve just been in my office madly trying to catch up on the stacks of paperwork that accumulated while I was out. There hasn’t been much human interaction. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now.”

“Surreal.” Waverly said as she wiped a tear that threatened to spill on her cheek. “Surreal and wrong, honestly. I keep having these little moments of panic because I’m not with the babies. It’s only a second and then I remember they’re safe but my brain is having a hard time switching that mommy thing off.”

“Totally get it. Want to give Wy and Doc a call to see how things are before we get seated? We’re honestly a few minutes early for our reservation.”

Waverly shook her head sadly but Nicole could tell she really wanted to call. “Let’s call for my sake.” she said, pulling out her phone and leading her wife out a side door to make the call. 

“We will totally find them. They can’t have gotten that far since they can’t even crawl yet.” Wynonna said as she answered the phone. “Ha! Just kidding, dorks. They’re just fine. Uncle Doc is playing with them on the floor.”

“You’re an asshole.” Nicole said with a smile as she tried to get her heart rate under control.

“Did you honestly think I would let my niece and nephew out of my site? These kids are stuck with me, like it or not. It’s a good thing you guys made two or I’d never get to hold one with Doc around. I’ve never heard him baby talk so much in life.”

Nicole and Waverly laughed as they heard baby laughter in the background. “Well, we just wanted to check in before we sat down for dinner. I’m glad to hear you’ve got it all under control. I love you, sis.”

“I love you too, babygirl. Stop worrying so god damn much. Oops. You didn’t hear that little ones!”

“If their first words are damn or whiskey, you’re in big trouble Aunt Wynonna.” Nicole said as she smiled at her laughing wife. “We’ll talk to you guys in a bit.”

“We’ll see you in a few hours. NO RUSH! Seriously. We got this.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around her wife as Nicole tucked the phone back in her pocket. “Better?” Nicole asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Better, let’s go eat.” 

Nicole knew it wouldn’t be the last call to check on the twins that evening but she could see in Waverly’s eyes that she was content for the moment. She knew this pull would ease over time and they wouldn’t always feel almost lost without their babies in their arms but she also knew this was very normal for new parents.

After letting the hostess know they were there, they were led to a table outside with an incredible view of the valley below. “Remember the last time we sat at this table?” Waverly asked as she pulled her napkin onto her lap.

“This is the table we had when you told me you were pregnant. I totally forgot about that. What was that, like ten years ago or something?”

Waverly laughed as she buttered a warm piece of sourdough bread. “It feels like that, for sure. Let’s see if we can channel the people we were before that night and talk about things other than feeding schedules and bowel movements.”

“Wow, I’ll have to try to remember what those people talked about.” 

“How about work, how is work going?”

Nicole rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her lemonade. “It’s okay, I guess. I hired a couple new deputies before I went out on leave and I’m not convinced they’re up to our standards yet. Well, really just one of them. One is a little tentative but I think he’ll catch on once he’s more comfortable but the other is just a bit of an idiot. I sweet idiot but an idiot none-the-less.”

“That can be dangerous for everyone involved.”

“Exactly. I’m going to try working with him personally to see if he’s just slow to catch on or if he’s just not going to work out. If he isn’t going to work out, I have to decide soon before his probation is over.”

“That’s rough. You’re a good boss, Nicole. I’m sure you’ll do your best to make him work out but don’t feel bad if he just doesn’t. You have to think about your team.”

“Agreed. You’re only as strong as your weakest link.” Nicole said as the waiter approached to take their order.

 

############################

 

“Thanks for an awesome dinner, Nic. It was perfect and exactly what I needed.” Waverly said as Nic pulled out of the parking lot and entered the freeway. “Wait, why are we heading south?” 

Nicole smiled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “We’re just getting started, sweetheart. Why don’t you give Wynonna a call and check up on the babies while we drive to our next destination?”

“Okay…you’re just full of surprises.” Waverly took Nicole’s phone and called her sister.

Nicole had scrambled to make this night happen on short notice and she crossed her fingers Jeremy and Robin remembered all the little details she included in her instructions. They were extremely lucky to have such good friends that were really more family than friends. Nicole hadn’t had the best childhood and sometimes felt almost guilty to be so fortunate now. She did her best to return that love every day.

“Everything good?” she asked as Waverly stuck the phone in the cup holder in the center console.

“Perfect. Everyone has eaten and played until they’re totally worn out, including Doc.” They both laughed as Nicole exited the freeway.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going or am I finding out when we get there?”

“Well, we’re here so I’m going to say you’ll find out when we get there.” Nicole said with a wink as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

“Honey, are we spending the whole night away from the kids?” The wide eyed look on Waverly’s face told Nicole she had made the right decision when planning the evening.

“No sweetie, I know we’re not ready for that much of a separation yet. We’ll be here for a couple hours and then we’ll go get our babies and go home.” 

“This doesn’t look like the kind of hotel that rents out rooms by the hour.” Waverly said as Nicole pulled into a parking spot.

“I splurged a little but it’s totally worth it. I’ll come back tomorrow morning and check us out but for the next couple hours we’re going to enjoy being two grown ass women, in love with each other and without a care in the world. You with me, partner?”

Waverly smiled so big Nicole could swear her heart completely missed a beat. Nothing warmed her soul like making Waverly Earp smile like that.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but with you, partner.”

Jeremy had dropped off a key to the room with Nicole while Waverly was sleeping earlier in the day so she was able to escort her straight to their room without needing to check in at the front desk. She couldn’t help but smile at the fluttering in her stomach as if they were about to make love for the first time. As they silently made their way up to the forth floor of the hotel, Nicole couldn’t wipe the silly grin from her face as she focused on the delicate hand of her wife in hers.

When they finally reached their room Nicole used her key card to unlock the door and asked Waverly to close her eyes before guiding her into the main room of the suite. “Keep them closed for just a couple minutes while I do something, okay?”

Waverly nodded her head as Nicole set about lighting all the candles her friends had placed around the room. Once they were lit, Nicole turned off the lights, positioned her wife so she would have the best view and told her to open her eyes. The look on her face as she took it all in was worth every effort made. Jeremy and Robin had outdone themselves. The light of the candles softly illuminated a massage table in the center of the room surrounded by vases of beautiful flowers. The room smelled of vanilla dipped donuts from the candles and Waverly breathed deeply and smiled at her favorite smell.

“Do you like it?” Nicole asked when she realized Waverly hadn’t said a word. 

Turning to look up at her wife, unshed tears spilled onto her cheeks. “It’s more than perfect, Nic. I can’t believe you did all this. How in the world did you do all this?”

“I had a lot of help from people who love us very much and know how much you needed this night.”

Waverly fell into Nicole’s arms and squeezed her tight. “We’re incredibly lucky girls.”

“Right?” Nicole said as she pulled her back so she could get the night started. “Now my love, you relax and let me show you how much I love you.” Nicole knelt down and carefully removed each of Waverly’s high heeled shoes before standing to unzip the back of her dress as she placed delicate kisses across her back as the skin was revealed. Waverly stepped out of the dress as it hit the floor and Nicole helped her remove her bra and panties.

“Now your turn.” Waverly said as she helped Nicole remove her clothes. “Did I tell you how handsome you looked tonight?”

“You did but it’s nice to hear it again. I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself. You know how that dress in particular drives me wild.”

“That’s why I wore it. My body is finally getting back into shape so I can wear my favorite clothes again.” Waverly said as she wrapped her arms around her naked wife and pulled a nipple into her mouth since it was temptingly in front of her due to their height difference. Nicole felt a flood of wetness at the first touch and knew she was going to have to take charge if she was going to get through everything she had planned without skipping right to the orgasm part.

Leading Waverly over to the massage table, she helped her climb on top and settle into a comfortable position. “Good?” she asked as her wife released a deep sign. Picking up the small remote from the table, she pushed play on the mix she had created earlier in the week for this night. 

“Perfect.” She said as Nicole dipped her fingers into the bowl of massage oil Jeremy left warming for them. 

“Just close your eyes and relax, baby. Focus on my touch and nothing else.” Nicole leaned over the table and began to gently spread the oil over Waverly’s shoulders, rubbing the knots from her muscles and visibly relaxing the beautiful woman in front of her. As strong hands made their way down her arms, back up to her shoulders and down the muscles on either side of her spine, Nicole could hear a soft snore as Waverly fell asleep on the table. Lightening her touch so she wouldn’t wake her up, Nicole began massaging her butt and worked her way down her legs before taking extra care to massage each foot. 

“That feels so good.” Waverly slurred as she woke from her little nap. “I think I drooled on the table a little. Your fault.”

Nicole laughed as she worked her way back up her legs, focusing on the inside of her thighs now that Waverly was awake. “I’m glad you’re relaxed.” Pouring some of the warm oil onto her lower back, Nicole resumed her deeper massage as she worked the tight muscles until they loosened. “Are you awake, baby?” she asked.

“In theory.” Waverly mumbled.

“I’m just checking in because I want your permission to explore more intimate areas. How are you feeling?”

“You have my permission to do anything you would like. If something makes me uncomfortable, I’ll let you know.” Waverly said as she reached out and touched Nicole’s hip and gave it a squeeze.

Waverly moaned and Nicole poured more warm oil on her body and began massaging her butt and hips. As she worked each cheek, she slowly rubbed her thumbs between them until she was gently massaging around her puckered opening.

“Hello.” Waverly said but when she didn’t lift her head or tell her to stop, Nicole continued with her massage. Waverly had always shown interest in the idea of them exploring anal sex but the research Nicole had done suggested they needed more time than they could spare that night to work her up to it. Making her way further down she gently rubbed along her pussy lips, dipping into her slit a little more each time.

“Mmmmm.”

“Does that feel good, baby?” Nicole asked as she used her thumbs to pull her pussy open until it just started to stretch her opening and then eased off.

“Fuck, yes.” Waverly said as she opened her legs to give Nicole more room to work.

Sliding down a little more, Nicole gathered up the wetness Waverly was so generously providing and focused on her labia, pulling each side out and rubbing it before moving back to the other side. She could clearly see her clit begin to extend beyond it’s little hood as it stiffened and engorged with blood.

Nicole rubbed her thumbs around the swollen bud but was careful not to touch it directly. “Does that feel good?” she asked as Waverly squirmed on the table.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to rub your clit?” Nicole asked as she slipped a finger into her tight hole.

“Yes, god yes, please.” Waverly’s hips were starting to rock as she desperately searched for relief. 

“Easy, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Adding a second finger, Nicole started to fuck her a little faster as she reached down with her other hand and pulled on her clit.

“I’m so close. Don’t stop.”

“I’ve got you, baby. Just relax. Relax and let your body take over. I’ll give you what you need if you just relax. Your pussy is so tight for me. I can barely get my fingers inside you. Do you feel me stretching you out?”

“Yes.” Waverly answered on a breath.

“Do you like it when I stretch you out with my fingers?”

“Yes, baby. Oh god. You feel so good inside me. Your fingers are stretching me and getting me ready for whatever you want to do with my body. It’s yours, Nic. My body is yours and it always will be.”

Nicole felt the slick from her own pussy on her thighs as her clit pulsed with need. “That’s my good girl. You’re such a good girl to let me fuck you like this and make you feel good. I’m going to take all I need from you. Are you going to give it to me?”

“All of it.”

“Then come for me sweetheart.” Nicole curled her fingers and found the spot inside Waverly’s pussy she knew would send her over the edge. Leaning over to hold her down and keep her from bucking herself off the table, Nicole rode the explosion of her wife’s orgasm like a wild bucking bronc. 

“Fuck me! Deeper!” Waverly cried as every muscle in her body shook until she finally reached back to stop her lovers arm. “Enough. I can’t. I need a break.”

Nicole chuckled as she slowly pulled her fingers out and gently rubbed around the slightly bruised but well fucked area.

“I think you killed me.”

“That certainly wasn’t my intension so I hope it isn’t a permanent death.”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Waverly said as she pushed herself up from the table. “I think I need a shower to get all this oil off of me. Want to join me, stud?”

“Happily.” Nicole said as she helped her off the now slippery table and wrapped her up in her arms. “Do you feel better?”

“I feel amazing, sweetheart.” Waverly said as her hand snaked down between them and slipped into the slit between Nicole’s legs. “Mmmm…god baby. You’re so wet and ready for me. Did I make you this wet?”

Nicole stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. “Yes.”

“I think I need to take care of you before we do anything else, Sheriff.” Nicole stiffened at being called by her title. It freaked her out a bit to cross that work/private life line. 

“Baby, the real job thing freaks me out a bit but I’m totally cool with something else like General or Captain or whatever else your heart desires. Does that work?”

“Perfectly, sweetheart.” Waverly guided Nicole over to a big comfortable chair, grabbing a towel from the table on the way and tossed it down so she wouldn’t have to put her bare pussy on a chair in some hotel room, no matter how nice the room was. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it back to my rack before lights out, Captain. Is there anything at all I can do to avoid getting written up?”

Nicole smiled as she got comfortable in the chair and played along with the story Waverly had started. “I don’t know, Lieutenant Earp,this isn’t the first time you’ve broken the rules. Why should I make an exception where you’re concerned?”

Waverly gave Nicole the most adorable innocent eyes as her lips curled into the most devilish grin. “Because I can do things for you that the others can’t do.”

“What kinds of things, Earp? What can a bad girl like yourself possibly do to get out of this mess?”

Falling to her knees in front of the chair, she used her fingers to pull open Nicole’s pussy as she sucked her distended clit into her mouth. “Like this, Captain. I can get you off with my mouth.”

“This isn’t right, Lieutenant.” Nicole said as she gently pushed Waverly away from her center. “You can’t just get out of punishment with sexual favors. The real world doesn’t work like that.”

“But all I’ve thought about is having you in my mouth since I first reported to duty. You can punish me however you like but please let me suck you off. I beg you.” 

Waverly was doing a good job of looking the part of desperate sex hungry woman which caused another flood of wetness to Nicole’s pussy. “Settle down, Earp. I think we can work something out where we’ll both get what we need. Tonight I will punish you by pulling you over my knee and giving your bare ass ten smacks. One for each minute you were late. You will then get on your hands and knees and suck me off until I come in your mouth and you will swallow everything I give you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Waverly said as she visibly shook with excitement and anticipation of what would happen next. Laying over Nicole’s lap, she held on the arm of the chair as she presented her ass for her punishment. Nicole knew being pulled over her knee and spanked was one of Waverly’s favorite fantasies so she took her time exploring the wet folds between each firm smack to her ass. 

“Once your punishment is complete, I will sign the papers for your transfer to another command which means you will be someone else’s problem and no longer under my command. I hope your next commander has better luck getting you to behave.” Nicole said as she delivered the final blow to Waverly’s bright red cheek. “Now, show me how sorry you are for causing so much trouble.”

Waverly fell to her knees in front of Nicole’s chair once again and eagerly took her clit into her mouth.

“You’re very talented with your mouth, Earp. I’ll be sorry to see you go.” Nicole placed a hand behind Waverly’s head and guided her tongue deeper into her pussy. “You feel so fucking good, baby. So fucking good. Fucking you got me so wet and hard I don’t think I’m going to last very long. Are you going to be a good girl and make me come with your mouth?”

The dirty talk was just as much for Waverly’s benefit as it was Nicole’s. As her orgasm built she saw her wife reach down between her own legs and frantically stroke her clit. Nicole wanted to wait until Waverly had time to get closer so they could come together but she wasn’t sure how long she could put it off. “Are you close?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m so close, baby. So close.”

“I’m going to come. Suck me harder.” Nicole said as her pussy started to contract and Waverly screamed her own climax into her spasming pussy.

Waverly collapsed onto the floor as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Fuck that was good.” Nicole said as she slid off the chair to curl herself around her wifes naked body. “Can we just stay like this forever?”

Turning in her arms, Waverly pulled Nicole’s face in for a passionate kiss. “This whole day was perfect. I loved every single second of it. Thank you so much, baby.”

“Thank you for making my little angels. You did a bang up job creating and now raising them and today is the least I can do to show how much I appreciate you, as a mother, a wife and a best friend. You’re the whole package. I’m thankful every day that I bought you from that ogre under the bridge.”

“You’re a dork.” Waverly said with a laugh as she kissed Nicole on the tip of the nose.

“I’m your dork so I hope you’re a fan of dorks.”

“They happen to be my favorite.” 

Both women knew they needed to blow out the candles, shower and head back to reality to pick up their babies but they soaked in the peace and comfort of being in each others arms for just a few more minutes before they had to go.

“Let’s try our best to have one date night a month. It’ll be good for us and honestly good for the kids because we’ll be more relaxed.” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole’s bigger hand up to her mouth and kissed her palm.

“I agree. I think we need this time to together to stay sane and healthy.”

“I’m all in, Captain Haught.”

“Mmmm.” Nicole moaned as she turned Waverly onto her back and kissed down her body. “Maybe we have time for one more orgasm.”

“I like the way you think, woman.” Waverly said as she spread her legs and guided her lovers head between them. “You’re going to go far with an attitude like that.”


End file.
